In a multitasking environment, a device in a network can execute a plurality of applications which can thereby send and receive data on the network. The transmission of data to and from the device over the network is governed to facilitate the transmission of the data. Quality of Service (QoS) policies can be employed by setting different priorities for data used by different applications. The priorities can be set using the Differentiated Services Code Point (DSCP) value in the Internet Protocol as is known in the art. The DSCP value classifies the data into different classes. Routers in the network are configured to differentiate traffic based on its class as specified in the DSCP values. Each traffic class can be managed differently, ensuring preferential treatment for higher-priority traffic on the network. The priorities can be set by a system administrator or super user in the network. High priorities can be set for data for real-time applications and low priorities for bulk data (i.e. data for non real-time applications). If they support it, the network routers will then serve high priority packets over lower priority ones, thus providing less queuing delay in the network for data for the real-time application.
However, often a user of the device is not skilled in how to set up the priorities used in a QoS scheme. Furthermore, in order to implement a QoS scheme, the nodes in the network which are bottlenecks on an end-to-end connection between two communicating devices are required to support the implementation of the QoS scheme. Often, not all of the nodes at which bottlenecks occur in the network support the implementation of QoS schemes.